Usagi's Outers
by DarkMissRed
Summary: The Outers might just love their princess more than is required of the job, but what will happen if they act on their feelings? One very confused Usagi!.... MichiruHaruka, UsagiOuters. Read and enjoy.
1. Prologue

I know… I am finally putting another story in!

Plot bunnies: Bout time! WE have been bugging you for weeks and what do you do? Write stories you never FINISH or PUBLISH!!

DarkMissRed sweatdrops: err umm blame work and my short attention span??

Plot Bunnies- We are not falling for that again… ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: My plot bunnies disclaim and so do I, except the story idea is mine

* * *

Prologue 

Haruka took a deep breath in, mentally preparing herself to talk to her love about the issue which had been plaguing her thoughts for weeks, days and nights. Her love, Michiru was in the kitchen, cooking with the help of an eighteen year old Hotaru.

_Hopefully she has stopped growing_, Haruka thought as she passed the tall slender girl who was only slightly shorter than Haruka. The sight next to Hotaru was breath taking to Haruka, Michiru had her aquamarine hair in a lose ponytail, a few strands falling out and framing a graceful face with slightly darker eyes focusing on the biscuit batter in front of her. Haruka gently placed a hand on her shoulder, putting down the batter aquamarine eyes turned her and became serious instantly, almost as if she was sensing Haruka's turmoil.

"Michiru" Haruka only had say one word and Michiru nodded.

Turning to Hotaru Michiru smiled and pushed the bowl to her.

"Here you go Hotaru, keep mixing it, when it is smooth get out a tray and put it in the oven for 20 minutes, when it comes out it should be golden brown. I'm sure whoever you are giving these cookies to will love them"

Hotaru nodded, barely hiding her blush at her thoughts of that person. Haruka raised an eyebrow, later she would have to come back and find out who they were to… and tease her till she was a new shade of dark red. A small evil smile crossed her face, before it disappeared as she led her love to the empty living room. Haruka sat down on the soft white couch and Michiru sat next to her.

"What is it Haruka?" Came her melodious voice

Taking another deep breath Haruka began to speak, "Michiru I love you… so much but there is something else I have to tell you. You said we would tell each other everything that we think and I plan to."

A soft hand caressed her face, soothing her, "Is it about someone you love?"

Haruka's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "I haven't done…"

Michiru smiled softly as she cut her off, "I know you would never do that but I am talking about you emotions. You love someone else as well as me, right?"

Haruka looked down and nodded dumbly, utterly speechless, Michiru knew her too well.

Michiru continued, a hand reaching for Haruka's "I know… because I feel the same… about the same person"

Holding her hand, teal eyes met aquamarine Haruka smiled slightly "We always have been too similar sometimes…"

"We couldn't help but love her…"

Haruka smiled sadly, "She has that effect on us doesn't she?"

"Well she is our Princess"

Leaning in, they both shared a tender kiss before Haruka broke off a rather wicked smile playing on her lips, Michiru felt her lips smile in reply, Haruka was plotting something.

"What are you plotting my evil love?" Michiru joked, eying Haruka curiously.

"You don't suppose… that she might…?" Haruka was barely holding in laughter as she left her sentence hang in the air, its ending obvious.

"No... Would she?" Haruka's wicked grin had spread to Michiru's face as the plan formed in their minds.

"One way to find out" Haruka still smiling kissed her love quickly before standing up and walking over to the phone and dialling a number.

Michiru shook her head barely holding in her laughter, when Haruka was determined no one stood a chance, Michiru was living proof. She almost felt sorry for Usagi… almost…

"Hello Usagi..." Haruka's grin could not get wider or eviler if she tried.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think! I am on a roll so I will write the next one and I promise the first real chapter will be longer! Thankyou for reading! 

DarkMissRed


	2. Little Secret for Koneko

Hmm well I had to up the rating just in case...

Plot bunnies: Yay! Sweet success! We made her write another chapter before NEXT YEAR!

Oh shush up!

Plot bunnies: NEVER!

Michiru gazes worriedly at author, "Wow she is crazier then Haruka when a bird leaves a present on her car!"

"HEY!" Haruka pouts looking at Michiru

Michiru smiles, "Aw poor Haruka! I'll make it up to you…"

Plot bunnies go wide eyed at the two lovebirds: Umm yes…. Well err on with the story.

* * *

Usagi smiled at the picture in her hand, it was one of everyone Mamoru had taken just a few weeks. There was Usagi standing in the middle, waving at the camera with a silly grin. The inners were crouched in the front row, Makoto her height even visible when she knelt, Rei smiling violet flames burning in her eyes like always, Ami with a shy smile and she was barely hiding the book behind her back and Minako looking a film star. Giggling softly at her friends captured in the photograph, Usagi's sapphire blue eyes looked up to the back row and as always when she saw the Outer's she gasped in their unique beauty. On the far left was Setsuna smiling mysteriously eyes lighting up like she knew something that everyone else did not.

"She probably does!" mused Usagi giggling.

Setsuna had a beauty about her that was unique to only her, it was her graceful features and the aura of wisdom that she carried everywhere… the princess stared completely absorbed by strange beauty.

Next to Usagi was Hotaru, black hair blowing in the wind a small amused smile captured her lips and she seemed to be smiling straight out the picture and into the present Usagi's eyes. Shivering slightly at the eerie sight, Usagi remembered how she had heard from Setsuna that Hotaru had stopped aging rapidly and would stay at her present age, eighteen, until her body clock corrected itself, so until then Hotaru would be slightly older than Usagi, which the blonde couldn't get use to. She was no longer little Hotaru… literally, she was a whole head taller then Usagi!

On Usagi's other side was Haruka, the wind Senshi had her arm causally draped over Michiru and her hand rested on Usagi's shoulder, her sandy hair was ruffled by the wind like always and her mischievous eyes seemed to be planning something. Usagi blushed remembering how after the photo had been taken she had found out the hard way of what Haruka had been planning. The wind senshi had walked up to Usagi and kissed her check and jokingly whispered something in her ear which Usagi really didn't want to remember… at the time she had been blushing for about two days after the incident. Her hand subconsciously touched her cheek which was still red from the memory of the light kiss…

Finally there was Michiru, her shoulder length aquamarine hair seemed to sparkle in the sun like her element, oceans; her eyes were the same colour as her hair except darker, the eyes that always pondering something, that day Michiru also had a mischievous glint normally left to Haruka. Usagi found out about it after the Haruka …incident; Michiru had come over and told her.

"Don't worry I'll keep her busy enough" Usagi now realised how her voice always sounded like a song even when she wasn't singing, however at the time was not thinking of that instead she was thinking of how nice it would be if the earth had swallowed her up so she could avoid the whole situation.

Usagi pondered where to put the photo, she could get a new photo frame… pity she was broke having used up the last of her allowance on a surprise gift for Hotaru because she had been looking sad. Nonetheless Usagi was glad she spent her money that way, the look on Hotaru's face when she saw the scrapbook filled with photos of her and Senshi and cute notes from everyone had been so worth it… but now she had no money to get a new photo frame. Her eyes landed on an old photo of her and Mamoru… it had been taken so long ago and there was probably another of photo of him hanging around somewhere… Cautiously as if she thought the Mamoru in the picture would scold her, she pushed the picture out of the frame and put the new one in instead. Smiling at her handiwork she put it next to her clock so she could look at it every morning…

_And get up on time for them _Usagi smiled as she thought of the Outers laughing slightly as she came late for yet another senshi meeting.

Flopping on the bed she closed her eyes.

_My dear friends_

Suddenly the Outer's pictures came to her mind, and then the way Haruka had kissed her cheek. She was joking… but it felt so soft, especially coming from Haruka. The sandy blonde rarely revealed her soft side, but Usagi knew she had one from observation and Michiru's insistence that she had one. When Michiru had come over, for a spilt second Usagi thought she would kiss her as well.

The phone rang and Usagi sat bolt upright, she shouldn't have been thinking those things. It rang again, but she was. For the third time it rung, Usagi gulped she had liked thinking those things! Then suddenly it dawned on her….

"Oh no! The phone is ringing!" She shouted to no one in particular.

Jumping off her bed and dived for the phone just on its fourth ring.

"Hello? This is Usagi." Usagi gushed out

_Hello Usagi_

"Hi… Haruka" Usagi still breathless from her run and rive for the phone and was just feeling it, she blocked out that small part in her brain which said she was breathless from speaking to Haruka.

_You breathless from me?_ Haruka joked from down the phone

"Haruka!" Usagi said blushing slightly irritated for Haruka voicing that little corner in her mind's ideas, "For your information I just ran to the phone!"

_Really? Is that why it rang four times?,_ came Haruka's sarcastic reply

"Well…." Usagi couldn't think of anything to say she couldn't say, "Yes I was just fantasying about that time you joke kissed me last week"; Haruka would have a field day! By her silence Haruka spoke again

_Just as I thought_, Haruka said smugly knowing she had won

"What is it that you want" Usagi grumbled, she hated losing to Haruka.

_For you to come over_

"And why should I do that?" Usagi demanded feeling slightly sulky.

_For Urgent Senshi business,_ she replied still smug.

Usagi couldn't refuse now… damn her! She always got her trapped!

"Fine. I will come over immediately" Usagi sighed.

_Great, Bye Princess_ Haruka was even smug in her goodbye!

"Bye Haruka" Usagi said and hung up.

Grabbing her jacket she started to walk over to the Outer's house trying to force her strange thoughts about the Outers down.

* * *

"She is coming." Haruka said smiling at the woman on the couch.

"Well now we find out" Michiru stood up and began to walk to the kitchen, "I'll get Setsuna and Hotaru out of the house"

Haruka raised an eyebrow, Michiru was surprisingly evil and cunning when she wanted to be, and Haruka knew exactly how evil she could be…

"Haruka, get those dirty thoughts out of her head" Michiru yelled from the kitchen.

The sandy blonde sighed; she could never get away with anything these days…

* * *

Usagi rang the doorbell impatiently, she hoped this would be over quickly, she just wanted to do the Senshi thing Haruka had called her about then go home and figure out what was wrong with her, she shouldn't be over analysing that one time Haruka had jokingly kissed her! Suddenly the door opened to the very smirking tomboy she had been thinking about.

"Hello Koneko" Something in her voice made Usagi shiver, "Come in"

"Thanks Ruka" Usagi stepped inside the mansion which seemed oddly empty. Walking into the living room she looked around, it was huge and yet not a single Senshi in sight…

"Umm Haruka where are the other Senshi?" Usagi said slightly nervous about being alone in a mansion with Haruka.

The tomboy entered the room and stood next to Usagi, teal eyes looking down on her.

"Where ever they normally would be, Koneko" She replied as if she was pointing out the obvious, "Except for Setsuna and Hotaru… they went out" a small smile lit Haruka's face.

The smaller blonde's eyebrows creased slightly, "Didn't you say it was for urgent Senshi business?"

Suddenly Usagi felt Haruka grasp her wrist and pull her gently up against the wall, she was only centimetres from her… "Oh it is urgent" The tomboy whispered huskily.

Usagi's eyes widened as Haruka minimised the distance between them. _Please be joking!_

"Ha ha 'Ruka." The princess weakly laughed.

"Why are you laughing this is no joke…" Purred Haruka and she just started to lean in.

Usagi's face flushed red as Haruka moved closer, it scared her because she truly wanted to kiss her but it might be a joke…

Just before their lips reached, Haruka stopped and looked down at her.

"I mean it, no joke this time"

Before Haruka could reach, Usagi closed her eyes and leant forward and kissed a fairly surprised Haruka, however the tomboy didn't spend lot of time being surprised, she kissed her back pushing the shorter blonde against the wall and deepening kiss.

It was just as Usagi had imagined, it was soft yet somehow fulfilling; it embodied everything about Haruka, her wild streak… her soft side… her rebellious face and her loyal and caring heart.

Usagi's eyes opened and she saw something move in the corner of the room, breaking the kiss she looked at Michiru, the aquamarine haired beauty who had just entered the room. The Princess blushed the darkest shade of red imaginable.

"Michiru! I umm… it is not….err I was just… and well then… Haruka she… err umm well… um" She said anything that came out of her head, "I came here… she rang…"

Strangely Haruka hadn't moved, she was still pinning Usagi against the wall. Even stranger to confused chattering girl, was that she interrupted by Michiru's giggles.

The woman walked right up to stand beside Haruka, resting her head on the other woman's shoulder.

"My princess, you sure talk a lot" Her melodious voice echoes through the silent room.

Usagi felt her jaw drop, "Wha…What?"

Michiru lent over a smiling Haruka and ran her fingers under Usagi's chin in a gentle caressing action, lightly she pushing her jaw closed. Gently smiling, Michiru kissed the corner of Usagi's mouth lightly and she repeated it with the other side.

"Usagi…." She gently muttered, before she pushed her lips against her Princess's. Still in shock, Usagi took a moment to register what was happening, and then curiously she replied. The ocean Senshi's kiss was different to Haruka's; it felt more exploring, more curious, yet passionate with a hint of mischief…

The doorbell rang. Michiru broke off and turned and glared at the door, Usagi felt as if she had woken up from a good dream and was trying to figure out the real world, in short, confused yet pleasantly happy. Michiru sighed.

"I had better answer it" She muttered, for the first time Usagi had known her, she sounded really annoyed.

"Must you?" Haruka had released a flushed Usagi and had her hands on her hips.

The doorbell rang again. Michiru nodded sadly and left for the door. Dragging a confused Usagi, Haruka smirked and gently set her down on the couch, in a sitting position and tenderly fixed up her slightly messed up hair before flopping down on the other couch across from her.

_When did my hair get messed up? _Usagi thoughts were a mess but that one somehow gained the most attention in her confused brain; _it must have been those kisses…_

Even thinking about them sent a small blast of red to her face again. Haruka chuckled at the strange expressions going over Usagi's face.

"Our little secret, hey Koneko?" Haruka whispered, winking at the dumbfounded blonde.

Michiru walked into the room, completely at ease, followed by Mamoru. The tall man smiled when he saw Usagi.

"Hey Usako! I thought you might be here." Mamoru gave her a quick hug.

While Mamoru was hugging her Usagi spared a quick glance to the two Outers, Haruka was sitting on the couch, looking unconcerned; when she saw Usagi looking she raised an eyebrow and winked at her. Michiru rested a hand on the lounge Haruka sat at, smiling mysteriously as she noticed the sapphire eyes looking her way. Both didn't look the least bit flustered about what had just happened earlier…  
Mamoru turned to the two Outers.

"If you do not mind, may I take Usagi home?" Mamoru grimaced slightly, "Her father rang me, accusing me of taking her away from the work dinner he is hosting." He looked at Usagi, "He wants you to be there, I got told that; _if I didn't bring you home immediately I will never see you again, because you will be stuck in the house until you are 50._"

Realising she was being talked to, Usagi hid her confused face and instead grimaced slightly, "that is my dad, we had better go…"

"Bye Haruka, bye Michiru" Mamoru said politely before walking out the door.

Once he was outside, Michiru bent down and gave Usagi a small kiss on the cheek while Haruka ruffled her hair fondly.

"See you Koneko."

"Bye Princess"

Blushing again, Usagi dashed to the door, only to stick her head back in and wave to them.

"Bye Haruka, Michiru!"

She shut the door and jumped in the car, utterly confused about what happened but pleasantly surprised. It didn't hit her until she got home that she might have just cheated on Mamoru….

* * *

Michiru lent on Haruka, a small surprise smile lifting her lips.

"You were right Haruka," she sighed into the sandy blonde's ear.

Haruka smiled, "Yeah aren't I always? Pity Mamoru came…"

Michiru sighed, "Yes, we might not get that chance again. You know how the inners are always with her; it was just a fluke they weren't with her today. Even though we have fought side by side with them in battle, they still do not trust us completely with our princess"

Haruka smirked, "with good reason too."

Michiru lent in and gave Haruka a small teasing kiss, "Until then we might have to make our own fun."

The blonde's teal eyes twinkled with the possibilities.

* * *

Well it was only kissing, but there is some implied behaviour which might be unsuitable for T rating. Half way through this story I had a massive author's block, I had to have some one come in to prevent the... err… possible de-flowering of the princess. It is too early in the story! Smiles evilly, at the moment…..

Review and help my plot bunnies push me into another chapter!

DarkMissRed


	3. Hotaru and the Cookies

Another chapter! Thankyou to all the reviews! They are keeping me writing and interested in this story! Setsuna is next chap, so do not think that I am forgetting them!

Last Chapter a reviewer asked if Haruka and Michiru would have continued if Mamoru had not walked in… To that I will give them their answer which is….Hey!!! Look another chapter!

….Who said I have a short attention span…. Don't answer that ;)

Sorry about the lateness for the chapter, blame Microsoft Word, Windows and my USB. ;) The next one will be faster.

Thanks Sayain45, for the offered help it helped me to finally put up this annoying chap!

Without further ado, I present to you, the Next chapter!

* * *

Hotaru was nervous, her walk was fast, her palms were sweaty and she was biting her lip. In her hand the small pink bag felt so fragile and small. Pausing in her stride she looked down at the little bag, decorated with little white bunnies and held tightly shut by a white ribbon. A delightful smell escaped the pouch, the aroma of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, Usagi's favourite.

The nervous girl smiled Usagi will like them; she just has to! Even if she didn't, the blonde would still pretend to like them since she was so sweet… Hotaru stopped and giggled at her silly thought; this was Usagi she was thinking about! The girl who could eat anything and everything! Who loved the taste of all types of food, even her own famous burnt cookies!

Still smiling, Hotaru saw Usagi's house a little way down the street. Picking up her pace again, she basically ran there, smiling at the thought of the look Usagi would give her when she handed her the cookies...

As she drew close she became aware of the amount of cars out the front and the loud noise of adults talking. Cautiously she peered up the small driveway, to the window which over looked the street. Shadows were moving around the room, a lot of them. It looked like Usagi's parents were holding a dinner or late lunch for their friends. Hotaru sighed, and looked down at the gift. It would be rude to interrupt and she didn't want Usagi to think she was rude…

She blushed faintly; Usagi mattered to her… a lot. That was why she had spent the day making batch after batch of cookies so that she could choose only the best for Usagi to have. But now it looked like it would all go to waste.

Hotaru lent against the fence that bordered the house's driveway as felt all her energy disappear in a sudden sadness. Usagi would never get to eat her biscuits she made. Gazing back up at the house, Hotaru felt annoyance wash through her. She had spent so long on cooking for no reason...

Annoyance was something Hotaru rarely felt, she had basically no experience with it. That in turn meant it had become one of the rare things the senshi of destruction could not control about herself.

Taking a metal deep breath, she marched over to the door and rang the small silver bell by the door frame. Suddenly she wondered if it really was the right thing to do… was she too rude? Before she had time to step away from the door, it was literally swung open by elderly man. At first Hotaru didn't see him, the door seemly opened to air, then she looked down at the very short balding man, his cheeks had a pink tinge to them and an overly large smile was plastered on his round face.

"Oh hello, dearie!!!" He sung out to her, waving his arms around dangerously. The black haired girl took a quick step back away from him to avoid his arms as well as the strong odour of alcohol that came with him.

"Um I am very sorry for intruding Mr Tsukino…" Hotaru reprimanded herself, bowing to him.

She was interrupted by his drunken giggles, when Hotaru looked at him he noticeably tried to cover them up as a cough.

"You want to come in honey?" He said in a fake deeper voice.

"Um…. Could I possibly speak to Usagi for a minute?"

The man laughed out right before hushing himself with a hand, "Yes go up to her room" He forced his voice out from behind his hand, Hotaru had sneaking suspicion he was smiling.

The elderly man waved a hand toward to the stairs.

"Umm ok. Thankyou" Hotaru said politely.

Uneasily she slid off her shoes and walked past the man who now held an overly bright smile to his face. Slowly she stepped up the stairs; thinking about what she would say when she saw Usagi.

She did not hear what happened downstairs.

"Father? Why are you standing by my front door?" Usagi's real father asked, the other man giggled and the younger man sighed, "Dad what have I told you about drinking…."

* * *

"Hey Usagi I baked you your favourite cookies... no too impolite… Usagi! I didn't know you would be here… jeez Hotaru it is her room!!!" Hotaru sighed to herself; she would just have to wing it. Planning was usually her strong suit, but not today.

By now, Hotaru had reached the top of the stairs where several plain white doors met her gaze. Never visiting Usagi before, the Senshi was lost.

Hesitantly she opened the first door in front of her a tad. Instead of the pink room she was expecting, Hotaru saw something she NEVER wanting to see again. It was like a horror movie! The room was dark, the heavy curtains were drawn and the only light in the room was the blaring Television screen with the latest console attached. A 12 year old, pale, almost ghostly, boy sat in front of the game. Drool crept out of the side of his open mouth and his bloodshot eyes seemed to bulge from his head as he watched the screen with a fanatic stare. Already scared, Hotaru looked slowly to the screen and with horror at the characters and sounds.

"You Bitch!"

A 3D cartoon Sailor Saturn was attacking a 3D cartoon Sailor Moon who had screamed; both were wearing skimpy clothing (it could barely be called that) and emitted loud… and very suspicious… groans ever time they hit the other, not to mention screaming insults and orders.

"Spank me!"

Hotaru felt her own eyes begin to bulge and she watched the screen. The young boy laughed, a fanatic skin-crawling laugh and Hotaru immediately shut the door, even though if she strained she could still hear the groans… those horrible, horrible groans….

Her face had become 10 shades paler and her violet eyes had widened dramatically as one thought went across her mind.

_Oh Kami-sama! Sailor Moon and me doing... while fighting? KAMI-SAMA!_

After a few minutes of standing there horrified, Hotaru worked the courage to open the door to the left, although she was still deathly pale.

Thankfully for Hotaru it did not contain a scene as frightening as the other. It was just a plain bedroom, with pictures of Usagi, the freaky boy, a jewellery box and tie rack. Assuming it was her parent's bedroom. Hotaru closed the door and turned to the last one. Suddenly her heart began to pound as she stood outside the door.

Inside Usagi could be doing anything, brushing her hair, singing, dancing… Hotaru's mind wandered innocently (she had not picked up bad habits from Haruka…yet). Biting her lips nervously, Hotaru pushed open the door as she closed her eyes and let out a string of apologies for her interrupting. After a few paragraphs of apologies and not a word from Usagi, Hotaru opened a cautious eye. The room was Usagi's all right. The bed was pink with an intricate white design on the blanket while cute fluffy animals covered nearly half of the double bed. A desk was next to the bed, it was made of sturdy wood and held a white moon shaped clock and a photo… however Usagi was no where to be seen. Sighing in embarrassment and in relief for no one seeing her, Hotaru decided to wait. She wandered back over the desk and admired the clock until the photo captured her eye. Recognising the frame as one Mamoru had given Usagi a few years ago, the young senshi picked it up before nearly dropping it in surprise. Rather than the picture of Mamoru like she had expected, it was a group photo. Violet eyes quickly found Usagi standing in the middle, waving carefree at the camera.

Smiling fondly at the photo Usagi, Hotaru admired her graceful features, long soft golden hair blowing in a soft breeze, deep sapphire eyes that sparkled like the ocean, the wide timeless smile planted upon her face. The camera seemed to have taken Usagi's essence. Tearing away from the beauty in the middle, Hotaru gazed at the rest of the photo. The first row was made up of the inner senshi, the princess's body guard. A position Hotaru would love to have, the Outers did protect the princess at all costs, it was true, but they had other jobs to attend to as well, making them only guards and the Inners bodyguards. To be that close to Usagi every day… Hotaru envied them.

The silver millennium had come and gone but the Inners still took that role very seriously. Ever since they had first encountered the Outers they had been weary of them, even of Hotaru. Of course they would never tell her so personally, Hotaru had noticed they kept at least one Inner with the princess when ever she went out and two when Usagi was going to meet the Outers. Hotaru had only very few times talked to Usagi alone.

"I wonder how they would respond to me being here." muttered Hotaru aloud as she thought.

They would probably outwardly surprised but inwardly annoyed that she saw Usagi without one of them being around. Hotaru supposed their distrust would probably never fade, no matter how many wars they fought side by side.

* * *

As Hotaru was in deep thought another girl was as well. Usagi walked up the driveway, a slight frown creased her forehead. Mamoru had just dropped her off home and waited for the usual peck on the check he received from Usagi every time he dropped her at home. Instead of the peck he got a gently shut door and a view of a downcast head as she trudged up to her house.

Outwardly Usagi appeared like she was lazily walking up the driveway; inwardly her mind was in turmoil.

_Oh no… no.. no! I just kissed Haruka… oh no! THEN I kissed Michiru! Oh kami-sama!_

Usagi was well aware that she had cheated on Mamoru, but to her confused mind, the strange behaviour of her two Outer Senshi took priority. Especially since she had nearly…

_Kami-sama!_ What HAD she nearly done?

The thought, although shocking, was a surprisingly pleasant one. A small part of Usagi's brain was still thinking about the kisses, and her hand found its way up to her lips. Her tender finger ran over them, thinking of Haruka's soft lips and Michiru's mischievous ones. As she realised her thoughts, Usagi sighed, half-wistfully and half bewilderedly. The door was already open and the blonde quickly shook off her shoes before climbing up the stairs, she ignored the loud talk coming from the dining and living room. Coming home to help her parents is why Mamoru had come to pick her up and for some reason she did not fully understand, Usagi did not want to help them because of that.

_Maybe the reason is for interrupting Haruka and Michiru..._

A light blush coated her cheeks again.

Reaching the second floor Usagi turned towards her room, opened the door handle… and tripped on the pink rug she kept outside her door, sending her flying inside the room.

* * *

Hotaru heard steps toward the room. Standing she brushed off her princess's bed free of creases and walked over near the door, holding the cookies tightly in her hand. The steps got closer and Hotaru tried to steady her thumping heart.

_Deep breaths_, Hotaru told herself mentally, _Just keep breathing_.

When the door opened, Hotaru barely had time to gasp as Usagi was vaulted into the room. Luckily for Usagi, the senshi automatically wrapped her arms around the princess's waist to protect her from the fall, unfortunately for Hotaru that meant she got the full blow into the wall. (A/N ouch…)

Hotaru felt a burst of pain in her back and cheek. The pain in her back left almost as soon as it came but the pain in her cheek kept stinging.

"HOTARU!" Usagi worriedly pulled the taller girl away from the wall and sat her down on the bed.

"I am so sorry!" The princess apologised as she securitized Hotaru for wounds.

"No Princess, I should be sorry, I was waiting in your room for you to arrive and…" The words died in her mouth as she brought her hand to her throbbing cheek.

"Oh you cheek is cut!" Usagi sprung into action, dashing to the medicine cabinet in her bathroom she brought the first aid kit to the wounded Hotaru.

"No, I do not need it I will be fine" Hotaru protested weakly but Usagi was having none of it. Gently pouring anti-septic lotion on a cotton ball, Usagi lent down and gently ran it over the wound. It was not very deep but it stretched from the beginning of her hairline to her jaw line.

Hotaru grimaced as it stung with the lotion, she focussed on the wall on the other side of the room to try and ignore the pain. A small sniffle caught her attention. She turned her head ever so slightly and saw Usagi bitting her shaking lips while slow tears traced their way down her cheeks.

"Usagi?" The senshi spoke softly but Usagi heard. Seeing she was being watched she forced a smile. Hotaru kept watching as it fell like her tears onto the ground.

"What is it Princess?"

Usagi looked like she was contemplating not telling her but the senshi of destruction reached out for the moon princess's hand and pulled her gently on the bed beside her. Raising a tender hand Hotaru placed it on Usagi's shoulders.

"I am stupid. I injure you and now I am crying! I just hate hurting people Hotaru but I always seem to be the cause of it." Usagi trailed off, blushing slightly under the heavy gaze of the senshi.

Hotaru knew there was nothing she could say to make her better, words were meaningless for Hotaru. Then she remembered why she had come here in the first place. Quietly getting up she looked around for the pink bag she had brought. It was sitting next to the wall she had slammed into. Picking it up she brought it over to Usagi, not noticing the fact it seemed more bendable then when she arrived.

Passing the small delicate bag to the now quietly watching princess, Hotaru blushed.

"Here, I came here to give you this. It looks like you need them now."

Usagi's face lit up as she carefully opened the bag. To Hotaru's extreme embarrassment however, all the cookies had broken and now there was a pile of crumbs and chocolate chips in the bag.

"It must have broken in the fall... you don't have to eat them…" Hotaru's voice gave out as Usagi, still grinning from ear to ear, picked up a pile of crumbs and popped them in her mouth. Never before had Hotaru felt like fainting. Usagi face lit up even more with childish delight as she ate the crumbs and within seconds they were gone and Usagi was licking her lips.

"YUM!" She announced as she gave Hotaru an award winning smile of gratitude, "what would I do with out you, Hotaru?"

It was a rhetorical question but Hotaru blushed and answered anyway, "…you don't really need me, I mean you have the Inners to protect you… and the other Outers are stronger than me"

"You have the same strength as them, you might even be stronger and Hotaru I always need you, and don't you ever think otherwise." A sheepish smile crept over Usagi's face, "And I am not just saying that because you make the BEST cookies or that I would love it if you made more…"

The two girls laughed at Usagi's childishness. Usagi noticed as she laughed that Hotaru looked really beautiful in the dimming light, the way her short black swayed hypnotising around her graceful face, those deep purple eyes..

Without even aware of what she was doing, Usagi edged her face toward the taller senshi. Hotaru noticed this and her laughing stopped, the slightest pink tinged her pale cheeks. The blonde's nose gently touched Hotaru's and the senshi closed her eyes, Usagi snapped out of it before she could get any closer. Instantly she jerked back, afraid of scaring the dark haired girl, whose dark purple eyes had snapped open and looked at Usagi so seriously she could see Saturn looking at her, not Hotaru.

"Oh I am sorry… Mmff." Usagi began to apologise when swift lips met her own.

At first it was a very innocent kiss, the slowly almost nervously, Hotaru opened her mouth slightly and chewed Usagi's bottom lip tenderly eliciting a gasp from Usagi. Thinking she had done something wrong Hotaru pulled away but she could only take a small mouthful of air before Usagi reclaimed her mouth in a passionate kiss, gently forcing Hotaru's mouth open with her enquiring tongue.

Hotaru's arms curled around Usagi's neck while the princess's curled her own tightly around the senshi's waist pulling the girl in closer. As Hotaru felt braver she let her own tongue meet Usagi's, slowly embracing at first then turning quickly into a power struggle in their mouths. As they both felt their body heat rise, they separated for a quick breath of air before launching back into the kiss. Usagi's enthusiasm was so great she had pushed Hotaru unto the bed with the force of her kiss.

Footsteps were heard faintly heading toward the room but neither girl heard they were too caught up in the kiss.

Realising she was on the bottom, Hotaru rolled on top causing Usagi to giggle quietly with pleasure unconscientiously baring her neck at Hotaru. The senshi smiled and began trailing kisses along the princess's open skin, Usagi suddenly heard footsteps getting closer and automatically she pushed Hotaru off the bed to a gap between the bed and the wall, she landed just in time as the door swung open.

"HEY USAGI!" Chorused the inner senshi happily at the doorway.

Hotaru heard her princess laugh a bit uncomfortably, "heh heh…. Yeah, shall we go downstairs?"

"Hell yeah! Party!" Minako shouted enthusiastically.

"Mina, it is an adult party, not a crazy one" Hotaru listened to Rei's snide comment.

The voices drifted away in dying footsteps, and the senshi let out a sad sigh.

_Why did they have to come??? Why now??? Maybe I shouldn't have come…._

"Hotaru?" A whispering voice broke her thoughts. Peering out of the side of the bed, the dark haired girl watched as a lone Usagi jumped on the bed and gave her a quick kiss. It was a soft remorseful kiss, sapphire eyes watched her sadly.

"Sorry."

With that the blonde princess was gone, behind closed doors and overprotective bodyguards. Like how it was always going to be, Hotaru supposed.

What had she meant by sorry? It could be taken in many different ways, sorry for kissing you, sorry it had to end, sorry it was a mistake, sorry my friends are here…

_Probably all of those reasons._

Hotaru didn't know how long she sat there, still hidden in the gap. Her mind kept repeating the scene over and over again.

A strange smile passed over Hotaru's face.

_I kissed Usagi!_

Unfortunately the smile didn't last as a problem arose to her attention…

_How am I going to get out of here with the Inners noticing!??_

* * *

And there concludes Hotaru's chapter! Next up Setsuna!

Oh Usagi, your ride isn't over yet….. XD

Finally, your reviews are like carrots to my hungry plot bunnies. You know what to do; you have the power to save them!

DarkMissRed


End file.
